


Nahihilo, Nalilito.

by kaisoouwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoouwu/pseuds/kaisoouwu
Summary: Asan nga ba si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin? Aasa pa ba siya?





	Nahihilo, Nalilito.

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa ating nagmamahal kahit nasasaktan.

Tahimik lang na nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa isang gilid. Nagmamasid at tila tutubuan na ng mga ugat ano mang oras. Hindi siya mapakali at paulit-ulit na napapatingin sa kanyang relo.

"Jongin asan ka na ba??" Tanong niya at may halong inis sa tono ng pananalita niya. Napakamot nalang siya sa kanyang batok. Nagsisimula na siyang mainip dahil kanina pa siya nag-aantay sa isang tao na pinangakuan lang naman siya.

"Lintek na. Pupunta pa ba yung lokong yon?" Marahas niyang kinuha ang telepono at tinext si Jongin.

To: Nini

Hoy gago ka. Ano nang balak mo? Kanina pa ako nandito. May balak ka bang magpakita o magparamdam man lang? Yung patay nga nagpaparamdam, tapos ikaw tong buhay di mo magawa??

May diin at sa bawat pindot niya sa screen ng phone niya ay nagngingitngit ang mga panga niya sa inis. Ayaw pa naman niya sa lahat ang pinaghihintay. Pero dahil si Jongin ito, kaya niyang mag-hintay kahit na gaano pa ito katagal.

Ha. Ang drama.

Wala pang ilang minuto ay tumunog na ang telepono niya. Alam niya na si Jongin ito. Biglang nawala ang init ng ulo niya at napalitan ng ngiti ang nakasimangot niyang labi. Baka kasi na-late lang si Jongin.

Pasensiya naman at atat lang talaga itong si Kyungsoo ni makasama ang Jognog ng buhay niya

From: Nini

Soo! Sorry. Sorry talaga!! Hindi ako makakapunta. May biglaang lakad kasi kami ng dance crew! At alam mo ba???? KASAMA SI KRYSTALLL!! Grabe pare, kinikilig ako pota. Nakakabakla. Anyways, sorry din kung pinag-hintay kita. Bawi ako.

" 'Sorry kung pinag-hintay kita.' Wao, Jongin. Ang gago mo talaga. Matagal na akong nag-hihintay sayo. Tangina ha ha ha." hindi niya maiwasang mapatawa ng pagak at naramdaman na lang niya ang mga luhang nagbbadyang tumulo. Hindi niya rin maiwasang maiyak kasi tinawag lang naman siyang 'pare' ni Jongin. Tangina talaga. San ba siya nag-kulang?

To: Nini

Okay lang. Ingat ka... bestfriend

Sana sa susunod wag kang mangangako kung hindi mo rin naman matutupad--- pero siyempre hindi niya sinama yon. Nagagalit siya kay Jongin pero mas nagagalit siya sa sarili niya. Ang tanga naman kasi niya para umasang siya yung uunahin ni Jongin diba?

Ano lang naman siya? Siya lang naman yung bestfriend at pare ni Jongin. Tangina ulet.

Napasinghot nalang siya at doon niya lang narealize na umiiyak na pala siya. Gago talaga tong mga luha niya. Traydor kahit kelan. Akala niya pa naman sa anime na Prince of Tennis at sibuyas lang siya maiiyak. Kay Jongin din pala. Hindi niya inakalang iiyakan niya ang pinaka-manhid at pinaka-cute at pinaka-poging tao na nakilala niya.

Ilang taon na niyang gusto--teka mali--- mahal si Jongin. Elementary palang alam na niyang may mali sa kanya. At iyon ay mas attracted siya sa lalaki--ay mali ulit--kay Jongin lang siya attracted. Never siyang nagmahal ng iba kahit na nagkaroon siya ng girlfriend nung highschool.

Triny niyang manligaw at makipag-date sa babae nung highschool, trying to think na baka nabubulag lang siya kay Jongin dahil lagi niya itong kasama. Nagustuhan at may umusbong naman na feeling si Kyungsoo para sa babae pero hindi gaya nung nararamdaman niya kay Jongin.

Walang spark. Walang butterflies. Walang rigodon sa puso niya. Walang slow motion. Walang fast forward. Walang nakakasilaw na liwanag. Walang anghel. At higit sa lahat, walang pagmamahal.

Doon niya lang napag-tanto na baliw na siya. Baliw na baliw siya sa nag-iisang tao na kailanman ay alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi magkakaroon ng gusto sa kanya.

At ito na nga, ito na ang pinaka-kinakatakot niya sa lahat. Yung makakahanap si Jongin ng taong pipiliin at gugustuhin niyang pakasalan at makasama pang-habang buhay. Si Krystal Jung. Ang mukha lang naman ng department nila. Napaka-ganda at napaka-hinhin nito. Kahit na masungit at may attitude ay masasabi mong madali lang siyang pakisamahan at magustuhan. Talented pa. Singer at dancer. Magaling din umacting. Mag iisang taon na rin silang nagddate ni Jongin .

Eh bakit ako? Kumakanta ako, sumasayaw at higit sa lahat. Natalbugan ko si Krystal sa pag-acting sa theater play namin non? Pero bakit siya pa'rin ang pinili ni Jongin???

Naiyak sa iniisip niyang iyon. Oo nga at mas magaling siya kay Krystal pero ang pinaka-lamang ni Krystal ay babae ito. May mani si Krystal at ang kanya naman ay talong. Hindi pa naman kumakain ng gulay si Jongin... Mas lalo siyang naiyak.

Ganito ba epekto ng nasasaktan at umaasa sa wala? Nagiging dugyot at marumi na ang pag-iisip?

Halos kapusin na siya ng hininga dahil naka-limutan na pala niyang huminga. Humahagulgol at nanginginig na ang mga balikat niya. Ramdam niya na pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga estudyanteng kasama niya dito sa may sakayan ng jeep pero wala siyang pakielam.

"Tama na iyak. Cute-cute mo pa naman." May magandang kamay na may hawak na panyo ang sumulpot sa kanya. Blurred man ang paningin ay iniangat niya ang ulo niya at natanaw ang isang lalaki. Cute ito pero hot din. Naka-mullet style ang buhok nito. Wao bad boy.

"S-*sinok*salamat *sinok*" sumisinok pa na sabi niya at kinuha ang panyo. Pinunasan niya ang pisngi na basa na ng luha niya at sumunod naman ang kanyang mata na nanhahapdi na. Itinupi niya ang panyo at sunod na pinunasan ang ilong. Hindi siya sumisinga ng sipon in public kaya pinunasan niya lang ito. Naramdaman niyang umupo yung lalaki sa tabi niya.

"You're Do Kyungsoo of Performing Arts department, right?" Wao, english speaking ano ba naman 'to. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at cinocompose ang boses nito. Nang luminaw na ang paningin niya ay inilipat niya ang tingin sa katabi niya. Nagtataka naman siyang tumingin dito at tila tinatanong ng 'anong pangalan mo?' Gamit ang bilugang mga mata nito. Nakuha naman agad nito ni Mullet boy.

"Ah, right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Byun Baekhyun from Liberal Arts department." Tumango lang ulit siya at hindi maiwasang matulala kay Baekhyun aka Mullet Boy.

Ay wao, mukhang pinag-hirapan to ni Lord gawin ah. An art majoring in art. Wao wao wao. Ang bilis ng blessing ah. Parang iniiyakan ko lang si Jongin---- nagsimula nanaman siyang maluha ng mabanggit niya ang name ni Jongin. Lintek na. Para lang baril si Jongin ah. Nakakatrigger.

"Oy! May nasabi ba akong mali?" Tanong ni Baekhyun pero umiling lang si Kyungsoo.

"W-wala. May naalala lang ako." Mahina niyang sabi.

"Broken hearted?" Nag-pantig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo at masamang tumingin kay Baekhyun. Agad namang nagtaas ng mga kamay si Baekhyun na parang sumusuko.

"Woah! Easy. Sorry kung natrigger kita. Anyways, want to come over with me?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Ang bilis naman kasi dumamoves nito ni Mullet Boy!

"S-s-sorry but I don't talk to strangers!!" Tumawa si Baekhyun pero walang pakielam si Kyungsoo. Wait, meron siyang pake ng unti kasi ang cute tumawa nito at ang cute nung pangil niya.

"Don't worry, Kyungie. I'm not going to do something wrong! And besides, I am not a stranger anymore. Nagpakilala na ako sayo!" Paliwanag ni Baekhyun pero umiling lang si Kyungsoo,

"Pero stalker ka! Kilala mo ako!" Tumawa ulit si Baekhyun. Hala. Anong akala niya kay Kyungsoo?? Clown? Grabe. At teka, Kyungie? Parang wala pa nga silang isang oras na nag-uusap tapos may nickname na kaagad? Ang angas talaga ng damoves nito ni Mullet boy!!

"Oh come'on Kyungsoo!! Who wouldn't know you? Ikaw ang ace ng PA Department. Many students admired you because of how good you are. Kaya nga walang pumapansin sayo kanina kasi akala nila nagsshoshooting ka pero nung marealize kong walang kahit na anong camera or what, inapproach na kita. You look gloomy. Well, you always are. Pero iba ngayon eh. You can talk to me." Napa-buntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo ng maalala niya ang problema niya ng biglang tumunog ang telepono niya.

From: Nini

OMYGHAD SOO!!! Krystal and I is getting along waahhhh!! Kung kakamustahin mo ako, wag kang mag-alala. Mas okay pa ako sa okay. Ngayon lang ako naging pinaka-masaya sa buong buhay koooo!

Biglang sumikip ang dibdib niya sa nabasa. So all this time never naging masaya si Jongin tuwing kasama siya? Grabe. Iba pala talaga pag sinasampal mismo sayo yung katotohanan. Mapapatulala ka nalang.

Umiling siya bago isilent ang telepono niya at itinago sa pinakasulok na parte ng bag niya.

"Tara! Kain tayo! Libre kita!" Pilit niyang pinasigla ang boses niya at hinatak si Baekhyun patayo. Napakagat nalang siya ng mariin sa ibabang labi niya at napakuyom ang mga palad na nasa pulso ni Baekhyun. Nasaktan man ang huli pero hindi na ito nagreklamo. Alam niyang may mali at nasasaktan rin siya dahil sa kalagayan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

\-------

Nasa Marco Polo sila ngayon at tahimik na naka-upo at hinihintay ang order nila. Tahimik man ay komportable naman silang dalawa. Walang nag-tatangkang magsalita. Pinakikiramdaman ang bawat isa.

"I've been looking forward to be with you. And it makes me go crazy knowing that I am this close to you." Halos mahulog naman sa kinauupuan si Kyungsoo ng marinig niya ang mga katagang iyon galing kay Baekhyun. Napatulala at napanganga nalang siya. Tinignan niya ng diretso sa mata si Baekhyun pero mukhang wrong move dahil wala siyang makitang kahit na ano doon kundi siya lang.

"A-ano?? Kakakilala p-pa lang natin!" Mabilis niya na sabi. Tumawa ng mahina si Baekhyun bago mapayuko at ipinatong ang baba sa kanyang palad.

"Alam kong masyadong mabilis. Pero Kyungsoo, I already know you since our freshmen years. At ngayong ggraduate na tayo, hindi ko na papalagpasin pa ang pagkakataong ito. Mahal na kita noon pa Kyungsoo. Pero natakot lang akong umamin sayo dahil kay..." pag-putol ni Baekhyun sa sinasabi niya at kumunot naman ang mga noo ni Kyungsoo dahilan parang magsalubong ang kilay niya at bumuo na maliliit at cute na linya sa noo niya.

"Dahil kay???"

"Dahil kay Jongin. Akala ko kasi boyfriend mo siya dahil lagi kayong mag-kasama at ang sweet niyong dalawa. Pero I was proved wrong ng lagi kong nakikita kung paano mo siya tignan ng may halong pagkasabik at sakit." Nahigit ni Kyunhsoo ang hininga niya. All this time akala niya eh walang nakakapansin non at magaling siyang magtago ng nararamdaman. Yun pala, may isang tao na nakikita kung gaano siya kadurog.

"I love him." Iyon. Iyon ang unang beses na nasabi niya sa iba yon o sa sarili niya mismo. Nakita niya kung paano rumehistrado yung sakit sa mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya maiwasang makaramdaman ng guilt. Kasi ngayong nakikita niya ang estado ni Baekhyun, nakikita niya rin kung paano siya nakikita ni Baekhyun all this time.

Nakakatawa lang isipin na nagmamahal ka ng taong di ka mahal. At kahit na mayroong tao na handa kang saluhin, hindi mo naman ito magawang mahalin.

"Alam ko. And what I am trying to say is... You can use me." Nanlaki ang mata niya sa narinig.

"A-ano??"

"Use me. Use me so the pain will go away. Para makapag-move on ka sa kanya. Gamitin mo ak---" hindi niya napigilan ang sarili at bigla niyang nasampal si Baekhyun. Malakas ito at umalingawngaw sa restau ang tunog ng malutong na sampal na nag-patigil sa mga kumakain. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo.

Papaanong may isang tao na handang isakripisyo ang sarili para lang sa isang tao na hindi naman siya kayang mahalin pabalik? Isip ni Kyungsoo. Pero narealize niyang, handa niya rin itong gawin para kay Jongin. Pero masyadong maaga, mabilis ang mga pangyayari.

"No, Baekhyun. No. Nahihibang ka na. We just met. And you can never sacrifice yourself over someone na hindi mo pa naman ganoon nakikilala. I'm sorry but I'm leaving. Nabayaran ko naman na yung bill, you can take home my order as well. Thank you for the company and I-im sorry." Mabilis at halos nabubulol niyang sabi bago hablutin ang bag niya at lumabas ng Marco Polo.

Nagsisimula na ring magsiunahan ang mga luhang kanina ay tinutuyo niya lang. Pumara siya ng taxi at nagpahatid sa apartment niya. Mag-aalas sais na ng gabi at mayroong 100+ miss calls galong kay Jongin. Mayroomg tawag ngunit hindi niya ito pinansin at tinuloy ang pag-iyak. Tinitignan siya ng driver ng may halong pag-aalala ngunit hindi ito nag-tangkang magtanong.

Ngayon niya lang narealize na talagang mapag-laro ang tadhana. Dinaig niya pa yung lalaki dun sa music video ng Kathang Isip. Dinaig niya pa yung mga artista sa arte niyang ito ngayon. Naninikip ang puso niya. Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Parang kanina lang ay nangako si Jongin kanina na kakain sila tapos biglang cancelled kasi mas pinili nitong sumama kay Krystal tapos dumating si Baekhyun tapos umamin tapos eto na siya ngayon.

Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala tayo  
Hanggang dito lang ako, nangangarap na mapa-sayo  
Hindi sinasadya  
Na hanapin ang lugar ko  
Asan nga ba ako? Andiyan pa ba sa iyo?  
Nahihilo, nalilito

Tumugtog ang isang pamilyar na kanta at hindi niya ba talaga maintindihan kung nananadya ba talaga yung tadhana o sadyang pinamumukha sa kanya na sablay siya sa pag-ibig.

Napa-buntong hininga nalang siya at kinalma ang sarili niya. Tumigil na ang taxing sinasakyan niya sa harap ng apartment niya at nagmamadali siyang lumabas. Pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa loob ay dumiretso siya sa refrigerator at inilabas ang isang red wine na naka-reserba dito kung sakaling may biglaang ayaan ang tropa.

Hindi na siya nag-abala pang kumuha ng baso at itinungga ang alak. Ramdam niya kung paano umagos ang alak at pasuin ang lalamunan niya gaya ng mga luha sa kanyang pisngi. Grabe. Sinuplayan ata siya ng enough water para lang sa luha niyang hindi ma-ubos ubos.

"Oo nga pala! Hindi nga pala tayo! Hanggang dito lang ako mangangarap sayo! La la la la~ Putangina HAHAHAHA. Ano nga bang ineexpect ko sayo? Tangina Kim Jongin. Wala akong ibang ginawa kung hindi ang mahalin ka!" Sigaw niya bago tumayo habang hawak ang bote ng red wine. Magsasalita na sana siya ng biglang bumukas ang pinto. Gulat siyang napatingin dito at nakita niya si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Kanina pa kita tinatawagan! May nangyari ba?? Teka! Bakit ka umiinom ng alak? Ano bang ginagawa mo?!" Sigaw ni Jongin sa kanya bago siya hawakan sa balikat nito pero hinawi niya lang ito at dinuro. Nilalamon na siya ng espiritu ng alak pero mukhang mas nilalamon siya ng sakit na nararamdaman ngayon na nasa harapan na niya si Jongin.

Hindi siya naniniwalang kayang makapag-palimot ng alak dahil ngayon lang ay may lakas siya ng loob na umamin.

"Wooaahhh!! Bakit ka nandito? Diba may date kayo ni Krystal? Diba masaya ka kapag kasama mo siya? Eh bakit ka nandito? Bakit ka pa nandito ngayon kung hindi mo naman kayang manatili sa tabi ko habang buhay?" Kita niya ang pagkalito sa mga mata ni Jongin ng mapa-iling ito.

"Hindi mo alam ang sinasabi mo Kyungsoo. Halika na. Lasing ka na." Akmang kukunin ni Jongin sa kanya yung bote ng alak pero hindi niya ito hinayaan at muling hinawi ang kamay ni Jongin. Inis nalang na napahawi si Jongin sa buhok niya.

"Ano ba Kyungsoo! Ibigay mo na, lasing ka na!!"

"Hindi Jongin! Hindi ako lasing. Nasasaktan na ako!" Lakas na loob niyang sabi. Tinignan lang siya ni Jongin ng hindi maintindihan pero ayaw na niya. Hindi na niya kayang magpanggap pa na parang wala lang lahat. Na parang hindi siya tao na walang nararamdaman.

"Hindi ako robot, Jongin. Hindi ako yung Kyungsoo na akala niyo walang nararamdaman. Hindi ako yung taong inaakala niyong walang pakielam sa paligid. Pagod na ako. Nasasaktan na ako." Binitawan niya yung bote na bumagsak lang sa carpet at mabuti nalang ay hindi nabasag. Blangko lang na nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin. Nakikita niya yung repleksiyon niya sa mga mata nito. Pero hindi tulad ng naramdaman kay Baekhyun kanina, hindi siya nagdalawang isip. Hindi siya natakot na makita yung sarili sa mga mata nito.

"Hindi kita maintindihan..." nanghihina at halos pabulong na sabi ni Jongin. Napatawa si Kyungsoo. Naman! Never naman siyang naintindihan ni Jongin eh.

"Hindi mo naman talaga ako maiintindihan. Manhid ka eh. Sariling nararamdaman mo lang naman yung iniintindi mo. Lagi mong sinasabi na kaibigan mo ako pero never mo naman akong napansin. Never mo namang naisip na kailangan mo ako. Yung tipong kahit kaibigan lang, alam mo yon? Siguro hindi. Wala ka namang alam tungkol sa nararamdaman ko eh," Naka-titig lang si Jongin sa kanya.

"Mahal kita, Jongin. Putangina mahal na mahal kita. Na kaya kong talikuran ang kung sinong handa ring magsakripisyo sa'kin para lang isakripisyo ko din yung sarili ko para sayo." Gulat lang na napatitig si Jongin sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo...."

"Hindi mo alam diba? Nagulat ka diba? Okay lang. Inaasahan ko na'rin naman to. Lasing ako pero alam ko ang sinasabi ko. Matagal na kitang mahal. Elementary palang tayo. Alam mo bang nang dahil sayo kwinestiyon ko yung pagkatao ko? Nang dahil sayo nag-panggap ako na may mahal akong iba? Pero wala eh. Kahit wala akong lugar para sayo, babalik at babalik pa'rin ako," huminga siya ng malalim. Ito na ang una at huli. Pagkatapos nito. Tapos na.

Panahon na rin siguro para mapagod siya.

"Kahit na hindi mo ako mahal, eto ako. Handang magpaka-tanga sayo. Kahit nahihilo at nasusuka na ako sa nararamdaman kong ito, andito pa'rin ako. Handang magpaka-tanga sayo. Hindi mahirap umamin Jongin, hindi mahirap mag-mahal, hindi mahirap magpaka-tanga. Pero alam mo yung mahirap?" Tanong niya kay Jongin na tila natuod na sa kinatatayuan.

"Mahirap yung wala kang magawa, yung hindi ka man lang makatanggi o mapigilan itong pagmamahal na nararamdaman mo sa isang tao. Na kahit alam mo sa sarili mong nasasaktan ka na, itutuloy mo pa'rin. Magpapatuloy ka pa'rin.

Para kang bituin. Ang sarap mong titigan at pangarapin pero kahit kailanman ay hindi mapapa-saakin."

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
